planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spear
Spear was an evolved chimpanzee who appeared in War for the Planet of the Apes. Biography As a child, Spear earned his name from the way he used to fearlessly hurl himself through the air from branch to branch. Crisis on the Planet of the Apes During the Simian Flu Pandemic, Spear was captured by military and taken to a quarantine zone. Spear was then tortured by Dr. Devon while looking for a cure to the virus through evolved apes. Two escaped apes, Bone and Specimen 139, find and release him. They armed themselves with guns and fight their way out while other apes do the same. Spear's group manages to reach the end of the quarantine zone killing many soldiers along the way. When a soldier shots Bone in the back and tries to shoot Specimen 139, Spear lunges at him and pierces him in the back with a spear. Spear then violently beats him until the soldier stops moving. Spear comforts Bone as he dies and escapes with Specimen 139 and finds his way back to Caesar. War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations After a ship called the Daedalus arrived from the North to go to war with the apes, Caesar ordered Rocket to send two scouts to find out where the ship and humans are going. Rocket initially suggested Grey but Caesar instead suggested Singe who took Spear with him. Spear later personally lead an attack on a group of humans to lead them away from the main group of apes. Spear succeeded in his mission and retreated back to Caesar's base. After a group of Koba's Loyalists kidnap the female and children apes as they fled, Spear reports that he overhear one of them say they were heading East. Spear eventually earned enough of Caesar's trust to get a seat on Caesar's council. War for the Planet of the Apes Spear is shown at the beginning of the film, he was stationed at the wooden trench in Muir Woods Park. When the Alpha-Omega army attacks, they kill all the sentries, save for Spear, who flees to get reinforcements as the apes inside the trench did their best to hold off the humans while countless apes were slaughtered. Spear rides his horse while screeching at the top of his lungs for any apes to hear him. His cries were eventually heard as an army on horseback arrived as Spear howls and lead then to the fight. Spear signaled the reinforcement to shoot arrows while they threw smoke grenades at the soldiers. Spear lead the apes to victory and later stood guard over four human soldiers and their "donkey" Red they captured during the battle. Spear let Caesar through to talk with the prisoners. When Red started taunting Caesar with their eventually demise, Spear angrily shoved him to the ground before Caesar ordered him to stop. Spear was present when the apes sounded an alarm of two horses with riders approaching their refuge home in a waterfall as Caesar and Maurice watch the wounded apes hold a funeral for the deceased 63 apes. The two riders were revealed to be Rocket and Caesar's firstborn son Blue Eyes, who have spent the past two years searching for a new home far from the humans. As Caesar leads Rocket and Blue Eyes into their refuge, Spear and Luca kept their flank to keep an eye out. Later in the day, he participated in the council to discuss the location of the tribe's new home, an oasis beyond a grand desert. When Caesar's wife and Blue Eyes are killed by the leader of the Alpha-Omega army, Colonel McCullough, Spear was present when Caesar left his youngest son in Lake's care while he embarks on a solo mission to hunt down the Colonel. As Maurice, Luca and Rocket followed Caesar, Spear took point for the tribe on their journey to the oasis. Death During the journey, however, they are intercepted and captured by Alpha-Omega, forced into slavery and to build a wall in their base of operations, the Border. Spear, along with two chimp lieutenants, were beaten up and crucified out in the cold. Spear was the only one to last longer than the other two as Caesar finds them tied to X-shaped crosses and tribe imprisoned in a pin. He hears Spear painful moans and quickly frees him, learning of their capture by McCullough's forces. He tells Caesar the apes are forced to work against their will before they died, and as Caesar asks what they're being forced to build, Spear succumbs to his wounds. Caesar attempts to wake him, asking him if Cornelius was in the Border as Red attacks him from behind. Personality Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Like all chimpanzees, Spear was very powerful and strong. *'High-Level Intellect:' Spear had been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, giving him increased intelligence. *'Sign Language:' Taught by Caesar or Maurice, Spear knows American Sign Language. He used it as a way of communication. He used most frequently when with Caesar. *'Speech:' Having been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, Spear had gained the ability of speech. He did not have any verbal lines of dialogue in War, so it was unknown how good his english was. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to him being a member of the Ape Army, Spear was a capable fighter, as he was seen wielding a spear. *'Expert Horse Rider:' Spear was able to ride a horse with ease. Relationships More to come... Notes *Spear has several earrings of unknown animal tooth looks like some kind of carnivore. *Spear's spear has white fur of some kind of animal maybe a skunk. The tip of the spear has many colors of paint. *Spear's ear and nasal piercing and white paint are a reference to African tribal warriors. *Like a few apes, Spear has a piece of his ear missing. *Spear was the only ape to have the axe like spear weapon on his horse saddle. Trivia *Spear is the only ape from the CE reboot to appear in a video game. Appearances *War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations *War for the Planet of the Apes (novelization) *Crisis on the Planet of the Apes Gallery *''See Spear/Gallery''. Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Apes Category:Evolved Apes Category:Ape Kings Category:Alphas Category:Animals Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Character Stubs Category:Chimpanzees Category:Deceased Apes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Novel Characters Category:Imaginarium Game Characters